No Tears for Spilled Milk
by Mojotheomegawolf
Summary: Look what I found in the recesses of my computer... an unreleased lemon... I wonder what it contains... let's read and find out, shall we?


**No Tears for Spilled Milk**

**A/N: So I was digging through some old files, and I found this Balto lemon that I wrote and never released. Hopefully this will make up for me removing most of my other ones. Enjoy!**

The group sat on the various couches and chairs which were spread about the small living room, though there was hardly enough room for them all to sit comfortably. The room consisted primarily of females, though three males also accompanied them in the tiny den area. One of them was the most famous dog in town, and was quite possibly the most famous dog of his time- though his ancestry held more than dog alone. The other male was one of the many friends of the wolf-dog's daughter, Aleu. He had grown up with Aleu, and the two of them were the closest of friends. In fact, her parents had always suspected that he and their daughter would end up together- had he not come out as a homosexual about six years ago. The last male, was the little bundle of joy wrapped up in a onesie on his mother's lap. Aleu's son was born about 13 months ago, and not too soon after his birth did his father split town. As such, Aleu was left to raise little Dakota on her own, and this had consequently subjected her to an exorbitant amount of stress. But tonight was all about her getting out for a bit and forgetting all about the stress for a few hours. That's why they were all there. Twelve humanoid dogs conversed softly in the living room, though Balto and his wife, Jenna conversed primarily with their daughter in an attempt to calm her mind. This was, after all, the first time she had left the baby alone with a sitter.

However, the conversation was cut off whenever there was a knock on the door. All present turned to the sound and saw an elder goose enter through the door as it swung slowly open.

Upon seeing him, Balto and Jenna both rose to their feet to greet him.

"Hey Boris," Balto greeted.

"Hey, boyo," he greeted in response then gave Jenna a quick hug.

As the two separated he moved over to Aleu, who had risen apprehensively to her feet and propped baby Dakota on her hip.

"Ah, there is little man," Boris exclaimed in a warm Russian accent as he moved over and took Dakota into his wings.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going," Balto announced and people started to head out the door.

"Uncle Boris, make sure that Dakota is in bed by 8, or else he'll get cranky," Aleu instructed quickly, though she tried her best to hide her apprehensions, "He has two bottles in the fridge. Make sure to warm them up, but don't make them too hot or-"

"Aleu, uncle Boris can handle this," Jenna comforted, "don't worry."

"Yeah," Balto affirmed, "remember he practically raised me from a pup. He's got it all under control."

Aleu sighed deeply.

"Okay," she replied though in the back of her mind, doubt still chewed at her thoughts.

She and Jenna then began to walk out the door, leaving Balto and Boris alone with Dakota.

"Hey, I'm sorry to stick you with this," Balto apologized, "you know we'd love to have you come as well."

Boris raised a wing.

"Is no trouble at all, boyo," he replied brightly, "Aleu needs this or else she'll lose mind. Besides, this old goose can't honk like he used to."

Balto smiled.

"Okay, well I've left you some money on the counter for food if you get hungry," he informed, "and if you don't, take it and treat yourself to whatever you want."

Boris nodded.

"Alright, now go show Aleu good time," he said as he ushered them out the door with his free wing, "She needs it."

BALTO

The night for everyone grew more and more vague as time went on. As more and more alcohol was consumed, even Aleu began to loosen up and get into the spirit of fun. However, things quickly began to go south as, at some point in the party, an unknown patron of the night club had slipped some ecstasy pills into three unsuspecting people's drinks. Balto, Jenna, and Aleu seemed to be the target, and before long the three were so incoherent that they could barely function. It was at this point that they all decided to call it a night. So Aleu slurred a goodbye to her friends, who decided that they wanted to stay and scan the wildlife, and followed her parents out to the street where their Rebü was waiting then piled in.

The ride home seemed to end in an instant in their state, and then everything went black. When they came to, the two females and the male were alone upstairs in Aleu's bedroom. They simply sat beside each other on the bed laughing and taking interest in things that they typically showed no interest in- like the texture of the sheets, the sound of the crickets which sang on the summer breeze, and the feeling of the clothes on their backs. They laughed and toyed with each other, and this eventually led to secrets being spilled.

"So, did you know that after you were born, your father drank more of my milk than you or your siblings combined?" Jenna managed to squeak through her laughter.

"You're kidding!" Aleu exclaimed through a laugh as she turned to her dad, who sat beside her, "you sick old bastard!"

As she said this, she playfully pushed him with her paws. Balto rocked with the push and chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, but don't knock it until you've tried it," he replied.

"Oh gross!" Aleu exclaimed in distaste.

"Actually, you'd be surprised," Jenna replied, "it's actually really sweet."

"No shit?" Aleu asked as her curiosity was piqued.

"Yeah, it's a lot better than it seems," Balto affirmed.

However, as he finished this sentence, his daughter lifted up her shirt and pushed her bra down to expose her milk swollen breasts. There was only a moment of hesitation, then she began to gently squeeze her erect nipples.

This caught both the parents off guard and in their moment of surprise they didn't know quite how to respond.

"Um... Aleu, what are you doing?" Balto asked nervously.

"I'm seeing if it's really as good as you say," she replied as milk began to drip from her nipple.

As she saw this, she then turned her muzzle down and wrapped her lips around her nipple and began to suck. As the milk hit her tongue, her eyes widened and she swallowed then pulled away with a pop.

"Wow, you were right!" she announced excitedly, "that is good!"

Jenna sat off to the side and watched as this unfolded and allowed her eyes to drift down to her husband's waist. To her great surprise, he wasn't hard. In the back of her mind she knew or more so hoped that he didn't have a physical attraction to their daughter, but breast milk was one of her husband's favorite fetishes, and just the mere sight of it was enough to nearly make him cum

"You wanna try some, Papa?" Aleu then asked out of the blue, which caught both Balto and Jenna completely off-guard.

"Um I um..." Balto stammered, and it was in this moment that a bulge had begun to form in his pants.

Jenna couldn't explain what happened next. Perhaps it was the pill that had been put in her drink that caused her to do this, but before she could stop herself, she had begun to rub her paw against the bulge that had formed in her husband's pants.

"Yeah, Balto," she purred, "do you?"

"I- I um..." Balto continued to stammer, but he was cut off when he felt his daughter take his paw and place it on her left breast.

"Come on, Papa," she crooned, "I don't mind."

Balto swallowed hard as he felt his paw on his daughter's milk engorged breast.

"Balto, she's waiting," Jenna purred sexily as she then began to unzip his pants, "don't be rude."

Balto knew that this was wrong- on so many more levels than he could comprehend, but his sexual senses were so heightened by the narcotic that surged through his system that he could not combat them with reason.

He closed his eyes and began to lean over toward her and once he felt his lips make contact with her nipple, he began to suck. Aleu tilted her head back and bit her lower lip as she felt him begin to express the milk within her chest.

"Oh Papa," she crooned softly as she wrapped her paws around behind his head.

Balto tasted pure bliss as he felt her warm milk caress his tongue and he simply couldn't get enough of it. He continued to suck on her nipple, taking as much of the fluid into his mouth as he possibly could before swallowing it.

"Oh my, somebody's hungry," Jenna commented as she unfastened Balto's pants and pulled them down, revealing his erect, red cock, "well, so am I."

As she finished this sentence, she took his cock into her paw and began to stroke it slowly, then ran her tongue from the knot to the tip and took it into her lips. Balto groaned with pleasure as he felt her take him into her mouth, though this groan was muffled by the breasts in his face. As Balto continued to suck milk from his daughter's breast, she began to slide one of her paws down into her pants, where her moist folds lied waiting to be teased by her pads.

Aleu panted softly as her fingers gently teased her wanting clit, and the stimulation that she felt from her father draining the milk from her chest was enough to make her quiver with lust. Jenna continued to suck on Balto's thick red cock for a moment longer, then she pulled away. As he felt her mouth leave his cock, Balto opened his eyes and turned to her, but as he opened his mouth to question the absence of her mouth, he realized that she was slipping out of her dress and undergarments. He watched with hungry eyes as she removed her clothes and finally slipped her heels off of her feet. Balto shivered with excitement, as he knew exactly what was about to come, and went back to work on his daughter's nipples. He decided that he had paid enough attention to the left tit for the time being and switched to the right, which was bigger and even more full of the succulent milk.

As his lips made a circle around Aleu's elongated nipple, Jenna's feet made contact with his cock. He groaned softly as he felt her take his knot between her soles and then begin to tease his shaft with her toes. Jenna laughed softly and began to slowly massage his cock with her feet, then began to stroke him off with her arches. Balto was literally seconds away from exploding at this moment. Never in his life had he been more turned on than when he felt his daughter's milk pouring into his mouth while his wife's beautiful feet were wrapped around his throbbing cock.

He pinched his eyes tightly closed as he felt an orgasm begin to rise, and then he pulled away, and with a low groan, shot rope after rope of sticky cum onto Jenna's chest, stomach and inner thighs. Jenna laughed as she felt the cum land on her and moaned softly as she felt what didn't shoot off from his cock drip down onto her paws and seep between her toes.

Aleu watched with envious eyes as her father's cum coated her mother's body and purred softly as she removed herself from her father's grasp and turned to lay tender lips upon her mother's mouth. Jenna resisted the kiss at first, perhaps as reason momentarily returned to her mind, but as soon as Aleu caressed the side of her face with her paw and slid her tongue into her mouth, all desire to resist faded and she melted into the kiss with arms that wrapped tightly behind her daughter's neck.

Aleu crooned as her mother returned the kiss and Balto stood aside, jaw agape at the unbelievable occurrence that he was witnessing. The two females continued to kiss passionately until Aleu pulled away with a smile and ran her eyes down her mother's naked body.

"Mom, look at the mess he made," she crooned.

"Oh yeah, baby," she panted, "your dad shoots like a firehose, but boy does he taste good."

"That a fact," Aleu replied as she slowly slipped her way down her mother's body to where, on her perfect breasts, lay several globs of cum.

Jenna shivered with anticipation as she awaited the moment when her daughter's lips should make contact with her succulent breasts, and when Aleu selected her first glob of cum to suck into her mouth, Jenna's claws flexed into the sheets.

Aleu purred as she took her father's cum, the thing that was responsible for her life, into her mouth.

"Fuck mom, you weren't kidding," she said as she swallowed what she had and went back for more.

"The secret is pineapples," Jenna giggled as her daughter's lips tickled her fur, "makes it taste like honey."

Balto was as hard as a rock as he watched his daughter lick his cum from her mother's body, but he took a moment to admire the show. He stood back and watched as Aleu stuck her ass up in the air, and though it was covered by a pair of tight jeans, he couldn't help but admire the sight. Slowly, Aleu made her way down Jenna's body, licking and sucking up cum as she made her way south, until she made it to her mother's feet. She licked the sticky white substance from off of her mother's arches and ankles, and when she began to suck the cum from her toes, Balto couldn't contain himself any longer. With swift authority, he grabbed Aleu by her waist, which surprised her slightly, and then ripped her pants and thong down to reveal her beautiful ass and moist, glistening pussy.

"Papa, what are you-" Aleu began to question, but before she could complete her thought, she felt her father's thick, hard cock push its way slowly into her depths, "fuck, Papa!"

Balto's teeth clenched and his eyes pinched tightly closed as he slowly enter into his daughter's hole. He marveled momentarily at how it could be so tight in spite of her having given birth to his grandchild, and this thought carried his cock into her until he felt his knot touch her walls. Aleu moaned and panted with ecstasy as she felt him fill her up.

"Yes, Papa," she moaned, "yes."

Jenna saw this and laughed as she watched her take the very thing that was responsible for her creation.

"Didn't know it was quite so big, did you?" She asked through the cracks of her laughter.

Aleu whimpered in pleasure and bit her lower lip as she felt her father's cock reach deep into her wanting walls.

Meanwhile, Jenna who lied underneath, reached up and pressed her lips against her daughter's. Aleu gave immediately into he kiss and moaned into her mother's mouth as Jenna used one paw to tease her milk filled nipples.

Balto panted hard as he continued to drive into her tight, wet walls and placed his paws on her succulent, round ass with firm authority. Aleu moaned loudly as he continued to fuck her and as her milk filled jugs continued to rock back and forth with each forceful thrust from her father, milk began to drip from her nipples and spray all over Jenna, who opened up her mouth and caught what she could on her tongue.

"Papa, I'm gonna cum!" Aleu screamed in a high pitched tone.

Balto heard this and took her tail into his right paw, then pulled it firmly. As he did so, he increased the speed of his thrusts until, with a shrill shriek, Aleu succumbed to her orgasm. Balto slowed down at this moment and pulled out of her, leaving the two of them out of breath. The milk from Aleu's engorged breasts continued to drip down onto Jenna's chest and for a moment, a silence fell, save the sound of their tired panting.

Aleu broke the stillness of the moment with a smile as she turned around and sat on Jenna's face. Jenna was quick to oblige to her daughter's desire and immediately stuck her tongue out and into her folds. Aleu moaned softly as she felt her mother's tongue tease her sensitive clit and Balto took this opportunity to move around to Aleu's front, where he stood before her and pressed his cock up against her cold muzzle. Aleu wasted no time in taking his cock into her mouth all he way up to his knot before slowly allowing it to slip out to the head. Balto closed his eyes and placed his paw around the back of her neck.

"I love you both so much," he panted.

Aleu nodded and smiled, her mouth still full of her father's cock and simply continued to work. Every now and again she would moan as Jenna continued to work her clit and as her father's cock poked into the back of her throat. But then Balto quickly pulled out of Aleu's mouth.

"Is everything okay?" Aleu asked, but Balto didn't say anything.

Rather he simply placed his cock between her milk filled breasts and looked down at her.

"You know what to do," he panted.

Aleu nodded and pressed her tits tightly around his cock, and as she did, the pressure caused milk to leak from her breasts and drip onto it. What didn't remain slid down her belly and found its way to jenna's mouth, where it was greedily guzzled down in the company of her succulent juices.

Balto drew a shaky breath as he felt his daughter's warm milk roll down his cock and released a low moan as she began to rub her tits up and down around his cock.

"You're the best daughter a father could want," he commended.

Aleu smirked.

"Oh I know," she replied coyly, "but you know how I could be an even better one?"

Balto arched a brow.

"I don't know," he replied.

Aleu didn't say anything, rather, she turned her muzzle down toward her chest and opened her mouth so that each time the head of Balto's cock poked out from her cleavage, it entered her mouth. Balto groaned as pleasure swept over his body, to which Aleu smiled and continued her work.

Meanwhile, Jenna lied on the floor and fingered herself as she continued to work her daughter's clit. However, she felt a twinge of jealousy beginning to build up inside of her, as it seemed that Balto was more interested in Aleu than he was in her. After he finished with her breasts, she decided, he was hers and Aleu could get fucked. In the meantime, she continued to work and moan softly as she felt her daughter orgasm yet again.

Balto panted as he continued to fuck Aleu's milk filled tits, and she pulled away for a moment. Balto opened his eyes in time to see her squeeze her nipples and squirt milk all over his cock and then lick it off before taking it back between her tits.

"Fuck, Aleu, I'm gonna cum!" he announced shakily as he gripped her hair tightly in each paw.

Aleu smiled and turned her head down and opened her mouth, ready to receive every drop of her father's cum. Balto tensed as he felt his orgasm rise and let out a long low moan until, with great, explosive force, six ropes of cum shot from his cock. The first missed Aleu's mouth and traced along the side of her muzzle, the second and third found purchase on her tongue, and the others overshot and landed across her eyes. Aleu smirked and opened her mouth. As her mouth opened, a string of cum stretched between her upper and lower lip and she caught it with an eager tongue.

"You sure do like to make a mess," she smirked as she began to pick the cum out of her fur and lick it off of her fingers.

"It's your fault," Balto panted through a laugh.

Aleu smiled sexily and continued to pick the cum out of her fur. Meanwhile, Jenna slid her way out from under her and sat up. Balto watched her move and when they locked eyes, he could sense the determination and lust burning deep inside of her.

"It's my turn," she demanded as she pushed him over backward onto the bed.

Balto didn't even have time to try and slow his descent before his back was on the bed and Jenna sat straddled over his lap. The feeling of being overpowered by his wife's sexual prowess was enough to get the blood back into his cock and when Jenna saw it begin to erect, she took the knot into her paw and positioned it with her wanting walls. Balto clenched the bed sheets in a tight fist as he felt Jenna's walls engulf his cock, and tilted his head back with a slow breath as he felt her seat herself on the top of his knot. She paused there only long enough to run her paws through the fur on his chest before she began to ride him with an expert motion. Balto was lost in a state of bliss as she rode him, surprised, as his mate seemed to always feel exactly as she did the first time they ever physically consummated their relationship.

Now it was Aleu's turn to watch with envy as her mother rode the cock that had previously teased her most sensitive spots so expertly. Her folds dripped with anticipation as she heard the pleasured moans and cries escape her mother's mouth. She gasped as she lowered her fingers down to her clit and began to slowly rub them. However, this act did not satisfy her desires long, as before Balto or Jenna could comprehend what had happened, she climbed up onto the bed and seated herself right onto her papa's nose. Balto was taken by surprise at first, but after his daughter began to slowly grind her folds on his nose, he unleashed his tongue from its toothy prison and gave her exactly what she demanded.

She moaned softly as she felt her father's tongue tease her clit and she too lowered her paws to his chest. He drew little circles around the sensitive bead and as he did, she flexed her claws deep into the fur on his chest.

"Oh papa," she moaned softly, "how are you so good at this?"

Balto found himself unable to answer, as he was buried far too deep into her succulent walls to be able to release anything more than a grunt.

"He's had me to practice on," Jenna purred as she pinched one of her hard, erect, nipples, "why don't I show you what a real pro can do.

Balto's eyes opened wide, as he knew exactly what was coming. He fought to stop her, as he did not wish to put such an idea in his daughter's head, but his cries for mercy were lost deep in the recesses of Aleu's gorgeous pussy.

"Oh, please, Balto," Jenna purred, "I might as well show her, so maybe she can do it to you herself one day."

Balto tried to fight back, but once again his muffled cries fell upon deaf ears as Jenna came to rest on his knot. Aleu watched intently as Jenna seated herself on his knot then watched with great envy as it slowly slid into her and out of sight. However, much to her great surprise, Jenna lifted herself off of it once more and it popped out of her with a sound of juicy release. However, as quickly as it came out, she sat down on it once more and it entered her yet again, though this time with greater ease.

"You can do that?!" Aleu asked, completely flabbergasted.

Jenna continued to ride Balto's knot and moaned each time she felt it enter her walls

"Mhm," Jenna managed to pass through a moan, "it's call knot-fucking, and it's the best sex you'll ever have."

"But, h-oh! How do you do it?" Aleu gasped as her father's talented tongue pushed her to orgasm once more.

"Just watch and learn, sweetie," Jenna purred, "mommy will teach you all that you need to know."

Aleu nodded and watched intently as Jenna continued to expertly fuck Balto's softball-sized knot. Though she was still at a loss as to how she could even fit such a knot inside of her in the first place.

Beneath her pussy, Balto's breath began to quiver. Jenna heard this and she smirked as she leaned forward on her husband.

"He's about to cum again," she said to Aleu, "the best thing you can ever do for your man, is let him cum the second his knot pushes its way back into you."

Jenna continued to work him, making sure that she got the timing just right. Balto's breaths turned into labored pants and he felt his orgasm rise. Then just as he reached his climax, Jenna seated herself on his knot once more, and just as Balto released a long, loud moan of ecstasy, his knot pushed its way back into Jenna's tight walls for the final time. He continued to moan as several volleys of cum shot directly into her womb and then finally it was over.

The three canines panted heavily as they all came down from the life-changing experience they had just encountered together. Jenna smirked sexily and lifted herself off of her husband's knot, a stream of cum rolled from her walls and down onto his waist.

"Holy crap, mom!" Aleu said astounded, "that's the most cum I've ever seen in my life!"

"Told you," Jenna purred.

"Can I try?" Aleu asked enthusiastically

"I don't think your old dad has any juice left in him," Jenna said apologetically, which drew a disappointed groan from her daughter, "BUT, there's always tomorrow..."

Aleu nodded, though still slightly disappointed.

"I'll hold you to that," she said seriously as she climbed off of her father's face.

She then stepped down off of the bed and stood over her father, her bare naked body a beautiful sight to behold from any angle, then leaned down and gave him a tender hiss on his lips. Once she was done, Jenna took her turn kissing him and then she too stepped out of the bed.

Balto, who was so exhausted that he could barely move, simply lied on the bed, struggling to catch his breath.

"I think we wore poor papa out," Jenna giggled.

"I'll say," Aleu replied, as a soft snore escaped her father's lips.

"I can try to get him out of bed if you want," Jenna offered.

"Nah, just let him sleep," Aleu replied, "I have an air mattress that I can air up."

"You sure?" Jenna asked.

"I'm sure," Aleu assured, "besides, I don't think we'd be able to move him after that."

To this Jenna laughed.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Aleu smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll get that mattress blown up so we can all get some sleep," she said through a yawn.

"I'll give you a hand," Jenna offered as the two of them stepped out of the room.

The door softly clicked shut behind them, and with that, Balto lied in bed, naked, covered in cum, and fast asleep, only able to dream about what the future may hold.

_Well, folks. There you have it. The lost lemon that never got posted all those years ago. It's funny, though, because I've noticed that every single lemon story I have has a staple line in it. With that said, let's play a little game. Can you guess what that line is? Guess right, and I'll give you personal access to whatever lemons I still have floating around on my computer! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this final lemon, and hope y'all have a great one! MTOW, out._


End file.
